


Untouchably Brilliant

by GigiHudson (velvetiia)



Category: BBC Sherlock, Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, In The Tardis, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 22:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetiia/pseuds/GigiHudson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A oneshot in which John Watson is the companion of the wonderful Sherlock, (The Doctor).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untouchably Brilliant

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on tumblr requested a WhoLock so I felt obligated to oblige. Comments are always welcome.

“John!” I quickly jerked my hand back, away from the lever that I had been just about to touch. “What have I told you?” With that he swished his coat to the side, stomping over to tower over me with a disapproving look on his face. “No touching the TARDIS. Am I clear?” I rolled my eyes, walking around the control panel as I replied.

“Yes, don’t touch… You do know I’m not a child though Sherlock? Just because I’m not some 900 year old alien genius, doesn’t mean I can’t be trusted to touch a few buttons…”

I heard him snort in the distance, and felt my face colour. Is that really how he saw me? Some stupid little human that couldn’t even be trusted with the simplest of things? I glanced over at him then, and he was so engrossed in his work that he didn’t seem to notice, so busy muttering under his breath and playing around with wires and various other things. His sharp cheekbones stood out on his face, as usual, and I was overcome with the desire to trace them with my fingertips. But as usual, that notion was dispelled when Sherlock looked up and frowned at me, before asking, “John I do hope you weren’t going to touch anything else…If I have to spend all morning fixing up the TARDIS because you decided to play with the control panel then I will be most displeased.”

I rolled my eyes again, before going to sit in the chair in the corner where I could, hopefully, read the newspaper in peace. It didn’t matter that I had been away from Earth for what felt like years, I still liked to keep track of things. Yet at some point throughout our travels, Earth had ceased to be ‘home’ to me. Now when I thought of ‘home’ it was not the flowery walls of 221B that came to mind but the TARDIS, and a tall man in a long coat with cheekbones you could cut yourself on.

Here had become home now, along with Sherlock. Not that I would ever tell him this of course, I mean his ego is bad enough already, I don’t need to make him even more full of himself… Though I must admit, after we escaped the Cybermen the other week, I couldn’t help but notice just how untouchably brilliant he is. Wonderful really. I was speechless. Not, of course, that I told him that either, because that would make things both awkward and well, embarrassing.

I was about to sit down when he called me. “John!” “What?” I snapped back at him, annoyed now because I wasn’t anywhere near the damn controller.

“John!” This time it was like a command, so instead of sitting down I looked over at him. His hand was held out to his left, flat, palm facing upwards. His head was buried half in a mass of wires, next to where the tv was on the control panel. I rolled my eyes again before answering him.

“What do you want?” It came out as a sigh, and I was lucky that he was so oblivious to things around him or he might’ve caught that. His reply was muffled but the annoyance wasn’t.

“A screwdriver John. How am I supposed to know which one? I don’t spend my time studying screwdrivers, in fact I have far better things to do with my time than….”

I tuned him out as I went downstairs, searching for the tool kit. He always put it in the most unexpected places. There were so many rooms in the TARDIS, and unlike him I had not had the last few hundred years to get used to them. So most times I went wandering, I got lost. A lot.

Thankfully though, this was not one of them.

I finally found it after about 20 minutes of looking, in which the calls of “John! John hurry up!” had got louder and louder. When I finally dropped the bag next to him he turned around, stood up, brushed the dirt from his knees and scowled at me. “I asked for a screwdriver. How long does it take to find one? Surely not that long? I could have found it myself more than 10 times in that space that it took you to find it once. Really John, all I asked you to do was find me a screwdriver, not an undocumented planet. Sometimes I really do-” I cut him off in mid sentence, simply kissing him on the lips. He was frozen at first, but then kissed me back, much to my shock. When we finally broke away I handed him the screwdriver angrily before storming off back to my chair.

When I looked back at him he was elbow deep in the control panel again, working at the wires once more. But this time there was a hint of a smile playing around his lips.


End file.
